It's Just a Skating Thing
by MizzDL
Summary: It's a short Card Captors Story, it's cool I guess. I Hope you Like it! Please review


It's Just a Skating Thing  
  
By: LilMizzDeeAquarius A.K.A DeeSelene  
  
e-mail: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and DeeSelene@sailormoon.com  
  
Disclaimer: Well I have to tell you something that iz very disappointing to me. I don't own Card Captors Sakura. I'm sorry to disappoint you so, but also I am very disappointed.  
  
Alright, I'm done with my drama scene. So for the first time I shall bring you a Card Captors Sakura fiction. I'm new at this so I hope you like it, it's going to be a Sakura and Li fanfiction. Please enjoy it.  
  
Laterz  
  
Bye Bye Now  
  
God Bless  
  
LilMizzDeeAquarius  
  
1.1 It's Just a Skating Thing  
  
Sakura Kinomoto skated across the ice with grace. Her skates a silver- white color, which glistened in the lighting of the auditorium. She wore a very short mini-skirt with a shirt that had just one long sleeve and the other side was sleeveless. All she had on was white and silver. Her honey brown hair lifting lightly as she skated. Her dark emerald green eyes shined with joy as she did a triple loop in the air. Landing on the ground gracefully. Without making any mistakes on the way.  
  
Li Syaoroan (A/N: I'm not sure how to spell his last name) walked into the auditorium to see the ring already occupied. Li took notice to the beautiful girl who was about 18 years old who skated so well on the ice. Since he didn't want to waste his break time at work he just went ahead on the ice. He stayed off to the side till the beautiful angel came near him  
  
Sakura heard someone come on the ice as she was skating. She turned her head to a very handsome young man who looked her age. He had on white as well, it was pants and a white vest with no shirt. She nearly gawked at his body but she kept her composure. Sakura glides over to Li.  
  
Sakura smiles, "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. What is yours?"  
  
Li loved the way her voice was and how angelic it sounded and the smiles was no better.  
  
He smiled, " Nice to meet you Ms. Kinomoto. I am Li Syaoroan."  
  
Sakura takes her hand out and says, "Nice to meet you Mr. Syaoroan. But please call me Sakura you make me sound old by calling me Ms. Especially since we've known each other since grade school."  
  
Li chuckles at the childish remark, "Well Sakura would you like to skate with me. I'm on my break right now and I wouldn't mind some company. Unless you are leaving then you can go, but I was just…"  
  
Sakura giggles as he tries and complete his sentence, "Li I'll stay with you. If it means that much to you."  
  
Li chuckles, "Alright, well then skate with me."  
  
  
  
Li grasps her hand into his own and he spins her as they skate across the ice.  
  
"Alright Sakura I'm going to pick you up as I spin on the ice. Is that alright or do you not trust me."  
  
Sakura smiles, "Alright but if you drop Li, I'll kill you."  
  
Li says, "If I don't drop then what will I get."  
  
"Ooo, it's just so hard to decide."  
  
"Alright sounds cool."  
  
They skated across the ice as if they where dancing.  
  
Li whispers in her ear, "you ready?"  
  
"I guess so," says Sakura.  
  
  
  
Li easily picks her up off the ice and carried her like a child then put her above his head and began spinning. At first, he went fast then he slowed down and slid on his knees so she could stand. Once she did, he stood back up and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Told you I wouldn't drop you," as he put his arms around Sakura as they skated like a very intimate couple. His arms was around her waist across the front.  
  
  
  
Sakura put her arms back around his neck and then turned around as if they where dancing, dancing. Sakura smiled as she ran her finger along his jaw and stood back sort of like pushing him away. Li smiled as some music started from out of know where. Music to go with the little scene Sakura just did.  
  
  
  
Sakura knew exactly who it was. She just smiled as did Li. Sakura and Li thinking of the same thing spun in one spot.  
  
  
  
It was quite a show since they looked like the perfect couple. After they spun in place, they did two triple loops. After their little made up performance they heard an applaud from about 5 people.  
  
When they looked there were 5 people, clapping. Sakura blushed a deep red and Li just bowed to cover his face. Sakura did the same after a couple of seconds.  
  
  
  
Meiling says, "How did you guys do that? You haven't seen each other in like 4 years and you guys skate as if you've just been practicing for like forever."  
  
  
  
Sakura and Li shrug, "It's just a skating thing." Sakura and Li smile at each then share a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************** *~~~  
  
I know it's short. But hey this is my first time doing a short story as well as a Card Captors Sakura story. Hope you liked it, Please Review.  
  
Bye Bye Now  
  
See ya Laterz  
  
LilMizzDeeAquarius 


End file.
